Summer Afternoons
by kasumin
Summary: Shunsui has plans for his afternoon. Unfortunately for him, so does a certain little girl. Shunsui and little Nanao fluff. Oneshot.


_Shunsui has plans for his afternoon. Unfortunately for him, so does a certain little girl. Shunsui and little Nanao fluff. Oneshot. I don't own Bleach._

* * *

There were eyes watching him. Shunsui felt the prickling sensation as it floated into his consciousness. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, the warrior part of him flexed, accompanied by an almost imperceptible rise in his reiatsu. The lazy side of him quickly reasserted itself. Whoever 'it' was, it was decidedly not a threat and most decidedly not a possible object of flirtation. Time for the feigned sleep routine. Experience told him that whatever 'it' was, it must soon lose interest and leave him to blissfully enjoy his afternoon in peace.

Nanao looked at her taichou nervously. There was a part of her that wondered if she should try to wake him up, but the other part held her back. He was a taichou, and taichous were kind of scary. Perhaps if she stood here long enough he would wake up. Yadomaru-fukutaichou had warned her that Taichou liked to pretend to be asleep to avoid work, but if she waited long enough he would pay attention to her sooner or later. It was the later part that bothered Nanao.

The eyes continued. Shunsui groaned internally. From the shelter of his sakkat, he cracked an eye open, eyebrows elevating slightly as he observed the little girl standing beside him. She was tiny. If he hadn't known better he might have been tempted to guess that she was playing dress-up in her little shinigami uniform. Vaguely he recalled seeing her with Lisa-chan a couple of times.

"You know you don't have to stand all the time."

Nanao jumped, letting out a startled squeak. "K-kyouraku-taichou." She realised that she had forgotten what she had come for.

"Hn?" He raised his hat to see her better.

"Yadomaru-fukutaichou-wanted-me-to-tell-you-there-is-a-taichou's-meeting-in-fifteen-minutes-it's-time-to-go," she blurted out, turning at once a brilliant shade of red. She was adorable, Shunsui decided.

"Ne, shinigami-chan," he said lazily, "I'm busy. There will be another taichou's meeting tomorrow." Closing his eyes, he pretended to fall back asleep.

"My name is Ise Nanao, sir. And Yadomaru-fukutaichou said it was very important. So please come now."

"But Nanao-chan~" he whined.

Nanao was becoming annoyed. "Sir. Please come now, or I shall be forced to take measures we both won't like."

"Oh? Like what Nanao-chan?" he drawled, amused.

Nanao flushed. "Taichou, Yadomaru-fukutaichou said that if you don't come at once I am to pour your sake into the koi pond and tell you there will be no more sake in the budget next month."

Shunsui's eyes widened for a second. Then he burst out laughing. When he stopped laughing he found himself confronted by a very angry little girl. Then he saw his sake bottle clutched tightly in her left hand. His eyes narrowed.

"Nanao-chan." He held out his had. "Give it back, please."

Nanao gulped but tightened her grip around the rim of the sake bottle, shaking her head vigorously.

Sighing, Shunsui sat up. "It's just a Taichou's meeting, Nanao-chan." He tried to reason with the child. "They're all the same. Trust me, I've been to hundreds of them. Please?"

Her glasses flashed as she glared at him. Shunsui felt panic rising in him as she turned and started walking towards the koi pond. "Nanao-chan." This time his voice had an edge in it. She didn't stop. "Nanao-chan!" In an instant he had shunpoed in front of her. "Kawaii, kawaii Nanao-chan wouldn't do anything so cruel to her poor old Taichou, would she?" he wheedled.

Obstinate silence.

"Mou," the corners of his mouth turned down in a dramatic pout. "Nanao-chan is so cruel."

Nanao squirmed uncomfortably.

"So!" Shunsui said brightly, making her jump. "Let's make a deal." Flopping down between her and the pond, he gazed at her lazily.

"Umm, sir," she hesitated. "There really isn't a deal to make. You've got to go, or I will not be obeying Yadomaru-fukutaichou's orders, sir."

Shunsui frowned. So difficult. And he had had such fine plans for the afternoon. "If I go, Nanao-chan. What are you going to do for me?"

Her eyes widened.

Grinning, Shunsui settled himself more comfortably in his spot. "Do you like games, Nanao-chan?

"I'm a shinigami, sir. Shinigami don't play games," she replied, drawing herself up as tall as she could manage.

"So serious," Shunsui chuckled. "I'm a shinigami, and I play games, Nanao-chan."

Something in the way he spoke made Nanao uneasy. From the corner of her eye, she could see the glint of his zanpakutou. She flushed, unsure of what to say that was not disrespectful.

"Tell you what, Nanao-chan. I'll go to the taichou's meeting if you will meet me on the training field tomorrow and play a game with me."

"What sort of game?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Come tomorrow and find out." Flashing her a grin, he stood up. "Bring Lisa-chan with you," he called over his shoulder before disappearing in a wink of flash step, leaving a nervous and slightly bewildered Nanao-chan. Some afternoons just did not go as planned.

* * *

_Special thanks to my Beta Reader, WinterVines. Thanks for reading ^_^_

_~Kasumin_


End file.
